Haunted Death
by WhenLightGreetsDark
Summary: When a name is drawn from the glass bowl, life becomes a delicate flower that has become entangled by a spiders woven thread. One wrong move will cause everything to be lost and you, dear tribute, will be the blood that has stained so many Victors' minds. Think clearly, run fast and most of all - survive. (This is not an SYOT, but rather a fanfic about my own character, Lissa)
1. Reaped with Love

**Hi there c: So um. Yeah. I really wanted to do my own story, exactly as I wanted it. This will be a sort of romance and we all know.. only one can survive xD I want to finish this so if you have any pointers, thoughts.. anything, just review or PM me :3 Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour c;**

* * *

**Chapter One: Reaped with Love**

* * *

I hold the axe steadily in my hand and throw, powerfully. It hits just above the score on the tree and stays an inch into the wood. I turn and smile widely as Alex double high fives me and slaps me on the back.

"Nice throw, Lissa! Bet I could beat you, though," He smirks at me and pulls the axe out. He throws better than me and the metal cuts even further through the bark. Idiot.

"Shut up! I hope you realise that you need to return the axe to Mister? He'll kill you if you can't get it out," I say and shove him in the direction of the axe. "We have the Reaping today, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He rolls his eyes and takes the now free axe into his pocket. "I could barely sleep last night. Lana's first time. She's scared."

My mother died when she was giving birth to me and I haven't any siblings. My father never remarried and, for a while, lived with me in a depressive state, loving and caring for me yet still in numbing pain. He loved her so much. He still keeps a lock of her hair in his pocket.

Alex and Lana are the closest I have come to having siblings. I love them so much. I met Alex when I was five, when I'd hit him across the head with a water bottle. He proceeded to push me into a river and we'd been best friend's since. We're close in a way that I could trust him with anything.

Lana is his little sister. She looks just like him with dark, thick hair and forest-green eyes that sparkle with mischief and laughter. Alex is worried about her - I am, too. I'd like to think that I would volunteer for her but you don't really know what you'd do until you're actually in that situation, do you?

I've seen what happens to the Victors. Some go crazy, some turn savage and some turn to drink or drugs - but one thing they all have in common is that a part of them will forever remain in that Arena. There is no paradise. I've seen our own Victors struggle with life after returning from the Games. It's painful to see their haunted eyes and sad smiles. False happiness.

Kill or be killed.

I will not let anyone I know go through that.

I touch Alex's arm and look him in the eye. "It'll be alright. It always is, isn't it?"

He looks hesitant for a moment before hugging me tight to his body. I feel my heart thudding in my chest and I feel awkward for a moment. Little jolts of something dart through my body and I feel my face flush slightly. I'm confused. When have I started feeling like this around Alex? Perhaps it's just nerves for the Reaping. Yes. That's it.

When he lets me go I feel a little woozy. Maybe it's the heat? It is May, after all. Summer's coming up.

Alex smiles widely at me. "Yes. Thanks. I needed that. It'll be okay. It'll be fine. I don't know what I'm worried about," He shoves me in the direction of Mister, the Head lumberjack's, house. "Come on, Reaping's in a couple of hours."

I whack him on his arm. "Oi, don't push me," I grin and he laughs.

"Wonder what the Escort'll be wearing today. I think blue!" He smiles.

"No, no, it was blue last year, remember?" I correct. "Because she forgot it was District Seven and not Four. Nah, it'll be pink!"

"Pink? I don't think so. It'll be blue again. Wait, you'll see," He smirks and holds his hand out for me to shake. "I bet you those pine needles you collected earlier that it'll be blue. If you win, I'll give you piggy back ride all the way from the Square to your house."

"And what if it's another colour?" I inquire. He knows I love pine needle tea. But I also love piggy back rides. I hope I'm right.

"Truce. You give me half your needles and I'll give you a ride half way home," He says happily and I take his hand.

"Deal. It'll be pink, though. Prepare to have sore muscles for a week, boy!" I laugh. Alex smirks at me and lowers himself down to my height. He goes to whisper in my ear, his lips grazing against my lobe. I shiver. I'm all too aware of his presence; his warm breath tickling my neck, the pressure of his chest against my back.

"Last one to Mister is a Capitolite," He says quietly, and bolts it through the trees. I laugh and follow after him, legs pounding fast on the soft floor of the forest. He's faster than me and he knows it. It's good fun, though, and it keeps up my stamina. I can just see him ahead of me, his dark hair bobbing through the trees.

"Not fair! Cheater!" I yell after him. I can't keep the grin off my face as the wind pinches my cheeks and the leaves scratch my skin. It feels oddly relaxing.

We reach Mister's house in no time at all. I hand my axe into the office and sign my name on the register. Alex does the same.

We have the register to insure people do their work load. There are different places you can work in our District. The paper mills, the Town, the forest or the carpenter's workshop. My mother used to work in the mills, making paper for the schools and the Capitol. My father, however, worked in the forest like I do now. He can't work anymore because of his bad leg - so I have to work extra hard to make sure we can pay for rent and food.

We get by, barely. But it's alright as long as I have Alex, dad and my other best friend, Molly.

Mister is the Head of the Forestry He's very strict but he's okay. Friendly, you could say. He's definitely a lot kinder than some other Head's so I'm grateful.

Along with Head lumberjack, he's the mayor of our District and everyone knows to treat him with respect. He'll be at the Reaping again today, watching as two of his people get whipped away and slaughtered like every other damn year.

It makes me sick.

Alex and I start to run again to get to our homes. We live just a few doors away from each other. I guess that's how we're so close. Our mother's were friends too, or so my father says.

"Lissa? I'll see you at the Reaping, later," Alex says, standing in front of his greying house. He gives me one of the saddest smiles I've ever seen him make. He waves at me. "Good luck."

"Good luck," I whisper, knowing that he can't hear me. "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

I sigh as I enter my house. It smells dusty and mouldy. There is only only one floor to my house. Three rooms. A conjoined living room and kitchen, my room and my father's. It's old and has holes everywhere. I don't mind, though. It's home, even if it is tiny.

"Dad? I'm here!" I shout. He comes through holding my Reaping dress in one hand and shoes in the other. He hands them to me.

"The bath's ready, honey. Get ready quickly. The Reaping's in half an hour," He says and kisses me on the cheek. Really? I want to ask. Time has gone so quickly.

My father smiles sadly before returning to his own quarters. He's old, my father, with greying hair and sad hazel eyes. He's tall and thin. Wiry, almost. Perhaps you could call him weak but he's one of the strongest people I know. I love him, dearly.

I wash fast. I stare at my reflection in the dirty, cracked mirror that was once my mother's. It is big and beautiful despite the lack in its maintenance. Symbolic, even, of the Capitol. Once a beautiful, ornate piece hung finely on a wall. Now, it is cracked and filthy and sickening. Yet it still fulfils its purpose, to reflect what looks at it. The Capitol's sole purpose is to hold power over all of Panem despite the dirt in it. It works and the Capitol hold a a tight grip over the Districts.

My skin is a pasty white that looks almost translucent. My eyes are plain hazel with specks of gold and green and brown in them. My hair is a dark, dirty blonde which falls, choppily cut, past my shoulders. I'm just District Seven norm. A plain Jane.

My Reaping dress is a dark emerald green that flows to my knees. The straps are thick and the neckline definitely does not plunge. It's a beautiful dress that brings out the green in my eyes. It was my mother's, when she married my father. It's made of this light flowy material that makes me want to rub my face against it - which I do.

I leave my hair down in its tangled form. There's no point trying to fix as it'll become tuggy again, anyway. Stupid District Seven wind that messes up everything in its path.

Soon, my father and I are ready. We walk to the Square calmly but inside I'm screaming. What if I'm picked? What if Lana is picked? Or Alex? Or my other good friend, Molly? My heart picks up pace. I'm sure they can hear it in the Capitol.

I hate this. I hate this. It is like the Capitol views us as pigs. We are not, though. We are not pigs. But then again, in some ways we are. The Capitol is the farmer and we are waiting for slaughter. It disgusts me. And I am so scared.

I don't want to have to worry every year that I will die.

My father and I reach the Town Square shortly. He kisses my head and wishes me luck. I smile slightly at him but he is gone.

I reach the roped off section for the older females. That's me. I turned seventeen a few weeks ago. That means my name is in one more time since last year. One more chance to die. Or another year of freedom.

"Lissa!" I hear a high pitched voice yell at me. I see Molly push through the crowd to find me. She hugs me tightly and I embrace her back. She has always been emotional. "Second last year, I can't believe it. We'll be free, Lissa! I've been thinking about it all morning. We won't have to worry or anything. I'm scared though, at least now we can volunteer for a friend or family member. I just.. it's so conflicting! Damn these Games."

Molly has always been a chatterbox, no matter what the situation. I roll my eyes at her. "Keep your voice down. The Reaping's probably bugged, silly."

"I don't care!" She never does. She looks at me defiantly. "Let Snow kill me for all I care, the bastard."

I'm giggling now. "Molly! I-"

I'm interrupted by a tapping sound. I look to the stage. Our escort, Dahlia something or other, taps her claws on the microphone. She smiles at us with blindingly white teeth. She's wearing blue. I hate Alex. I he doesn't hold me up on our bet.

A chill settles in my bones. The Reaping. One boy, one girl, imminent death. I shiver slightly.

I don't want to get picked.

"Hello, hello, District Seven! Today is a big day for you, as we pick one courageous young man and woman to compete in this year's annual Hunger Games!" She stops as though expecting applause. She's greeted with silence. "As always, ladies first! Good luck and... May the odds be ever in your favour!"

Her blue painted talon-like fingernails snatch a folded piece of paper from the female fishbowl. Time seems to stand still. She carefully unfolds it.

I cross my fingers and hope, hope, hope it's not me.

Please don't be me.

She lowers her blue lips to the microphone. She chirps, "Lissa Sonica!"

Everything stops. My breathing cuts off, my heart beats faster. I can't think because it is me going into that arena, it is me that will be fighting to the death. It is me that is going to pruned and pricked into an elegant flower before being shoved into a game of kill or be killed.

I don't want this.

What do I do?

I hear a cry behind me, and a man's shout. I can't do this.

My heart is beating so fast. I want to throw up. I can't.. I need someone.. Alex!

I sneak a look behind me. He looks as shocked as I feel. He mouths a word. I don't know what it is. Go, perhaps. I don't know.

The crowd parts ahead of me. They've realised it's me. The Peacekeepers start towards me but I will not be dragged to the stage. I will not. Still, I can't hold back the tears that slip down my cheeks. I brush them away, hastily, but it's too late. Panem has seen how weak I am.

I shrug my shoulders back and lift my chin up high despite the sobs that rack my body. I walk purposefully to the stage. It takes all my resolve not to completely break down in front of Panem. Dahlia takes my hand and lifts it high.

"Lissa Sonica, everybody!" There are a few claps. Most people are relieved it's not them. I can't believe this. This can't be happening. Why me? "And now onto the boys!"

I stand steadily on the stage. I feel so self-conscious standing here in front of the whole of Panem. I feel my lip tremble and I wring my hands together. I hate this. I hate this.

Dahlia giggles into the microphone. "And your male tribute is... Alex Mapille!"

All air whooshes from my lungs.

I can't contain it anymore. A cry escapes my lips. "Alex!"

My heart thuds. No. No, no, no. This isn't real. I must be dreaming. I can't be going into the arena with one of my best friends. I clutch my dress with a hand. No. Not Alex. The tears flow and I don't bother to brush them away because my Alex is going into the Games with me.

He walks forward in shock. When he reaches the stage he hugs me flush against him. I can't believe this. This has to be a lie.

"I'm so sorry," He whispers. I can't say anything. I can't do anything but release from his grasp and stare at Dahlia with as much distaste as I can muster.

"What do we have here?" Dahlia says delightfully. "A couple?"

"Friends," I correct and she laughs.

"The Games are going to be fun this year!" She chirps and the Reaping goes on.

Finally, we are ushered from the stage and into the Justice Building. We are taken to different rooms where our families are to say goodbye to us.

My room is huge and filled with luxurious furnishings. The couch is a soft velvet and the carpet is lush. There is a vase filled with flowers and a few paintings on the wall. There are no windows, so us tributes don't escape.

Tributes.

I am a tribute in the 71st Hunger Games. It feels so unreal. I can't believe it.

The door opens and a Peacekeeper ushers my father in. He immediately envelopes me in his arms. He smells of leather and pine. He lets go too quick.

This may be the last day I see him. His face looks weathered and worn with creases in the corners.

"It's going to be alright. You're going to get out of there. You listen to me, you need to come home. I need you," He holds my face in his hands. They feel rough under my skin. "You know how to use an axe. Trees are both a food and water source. Please. Just try."

I sob. "Daddy, Alex is gonna be there too! He'll be with me. I don't want him to die, dad. Please. Oh God, why.. I can't do this."

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry. Please. Just try."

"But-" a Peacekeeper comes in.

"Your time is up, " He says. I thrash and grab hold of my father. My beautiful father.

"Here, take this," He says, handing me a locket. It us two pictures in it. One of my father and mother getting married and another of Alex, Molly and I as children. "I love you, honey, so much."

"Dad, no! Don't leave me! I need you," I wail and wipe tears from my face. He leaves far too soon.

I sit on my own again for a few minutes before Molly barges in. She grabs my face and kisses both cheeks, "God, I am so sorry, Lissa. I am so sorry. And with Alex, too."

She shakes her head, "And our District is largest. I can't believe this has happened."

"Neither can I," I say, wiping my nose on my hand. "I don't want Alex to die, Molly!"

She embraces me and I put my face in her hair. It smells of lavender and raspberries.

"I'm rooting for you both. You know that? One or both of you is going to die in there and I-" She chokes on her words. "I love you so much. Please come back out."

"I will stick with Alex till the very end." I say. Soon the Peacekeeper comes and takes Molly away. I stare at her auburn hair and short body. Her face full of freckles. I look at the way she walks with purpose and how her eyes gleam and I remind myself I will probably never see her again.

I fall to my knees and sob. The tears trickle down my cheeks. I can't stop, I can't breathe. I take the vase and smash it on the wall. I take the paintings and whack them against everything. I destroy the room and at the end I'm panting heavily. I hate the Games. I hate the Capitol and I hate Panem. I hate it all.

Soon my mentor, Johanna Mason, enters and surveys the room around her. She whistles, "Woah. Gotta watch out for you, firecracker." She says and smirks. "Come on, we've got a train to catch."

I look around me as I leave the Justice Building. Luckily, my face is no longer covered in tears. It is just an angry red.

I'll miss my District. It's not much, but it's home. The smell of the forest before it rains and the pine trees. The games I play with Alex and Molly with our axes. The way we skip school every Monday because we have History of Panem. I'll miss the streams that twist around our houses and the windy nights that are so strong they blow trees down.

I'll miss it all.

Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**So, there we go! First chapter done c: this took hours xD Ah, well. Off to eat dinner.**

**Review my little munchkins;3**

**Cookies and kisses, Tasha x**


	2. Ceremony of Trees

**Hello there again! I was so overwhelmed by such a nice response from people, that I decided to write this chapter! Whoo c; Anyway, I forgot to do disclaimers last time (why we even need to do that..) xD **

**Disclaimer: I am merely a simple being who wishes for fame and riches and I have neither. Therefore, it is not I who owns the Hunger Games franchise but rather, Suzanne Collins c;**

**Read on ;3**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ceremony of Trees**

* * *

Johanna walks beside me, sneering at the camera's. She pushes Alex and I onto the train and I am surprised by her strength. I shouldn't be, though. I remember Johanna from before the Games, loud and quick-witted. Completely different to how she was at the Reaping. We weren't friends, more like acquaintances. I knew her name and she knew mine. Nothing particularly special.

When she returned from the Arena a few years ago, I was shocked. She was broken. Unravelled. She had that fire about her still, oh yes. But something had come undone inside her. She wasn't the poor Johanna - the smartass, sarcastic wood cutter anymore. She was Johanna Mason, the Victor who won by fooling the nation. The wolf in a sheep's clothing.

I don't even think she remembers me. I suppose that's a good thing - when I die, no tears shall be shed. She'll forget me and my face will just be another that'll appear in the sky.

The train I'm in is so luxurious. The carpet is thick beneath my feet and I have the temptation to take both my shoes and socks off just to feel the texture on my toes. There's a chandelier hanging from the roof and there is pinky-red floral wallpaper on the walls. I feel a jab in my ribs.

"Look," Alex says, pointing towards the carriage in front of us. I peek through the doorway and see a huge dinner table piled high with all sorts of delicious foods. I hear my stomach rumble and realise how hungry I actually am.

Our escort, Dahlia, giggles, "Ooh, look. Dinner's ready. I'm starving."

Alex and I exchange a look. This woman doesn't know what starving is. Starving is being so thin your ribs jut out of your skin. Starving is not eating for days on end because it's either food or rent. Starving is feeling hunger gnawing painfully in your stomach and knowing there is no food to eat.

That is what starving is.

We follow her to the Dining car. Dahlia assesses us with her blue eyes, "Well come in, then. Girl, sit next to Johanna and boy, you sit by Blight. They'll be your mentors blah blah.. let's eat!"

I sit down cautiously next to Johanna. "I'm not going to bite you, you know," she says, tucking into the chicken stew. She eats like a true District Sevener, mouth open and slurping sounds.

"Well, you've fooled us all before. You might be another Enobaria in disguise," I retort. Alex chokes on the thick, buttery bread. I whack him on the back. He splutters. Johanna laughs.

"I like you, firecracker. We'll discuss tactics tonight, after the recap, as I'm sure Blight and Alex will, too," Johanna continues with her meal. "We'll be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow morning."

"Yay," I mutter into my soup. It's yellow and of a weird consistency. Strangely, it is delicious. I soon finish and another course comes out. Stew.

"I like this food," Alex grins. "I wish we could afford this back home."

I nod, "Yeah, but it makes us appreciate it more. If only we could live in huge houses and eat luxurious food every day. When you win, you can."

"You're winning, Liss," Alex says, matter-of-factly. He digs into the chocolate cake that has been sat on the table.

"I'm sorry?" I reply. "I don't think so. I'm not strong enough to win, anyway. I couldn't live long enough."

"I'll protect you,"

"No. I'll just hold you back," Why won't he listen? He slams his hand down on the table and I glare at him. He's about to retort when Johanna interrupts us.

"We'll discuss this after the recap," She says, narrowing her eyes. We shut up and the rest of the dinner goes by in silence.

We meet in the television room and Dahlia switches it on. We are just in time to see the District 1 tributes. The girl has bright blonde hair and vacant eyes. She volunteered. The male is weedy but tall. He looks at the girl in disgust.

District 2 has an intelligent looking small girl. Her eyes are sly. She's a bit small to be a Career so she obviously has a trick up her sleeves. The male, Daniel, is like a boulder on legs.

District 4 are the typical Careers. Tall, powerful, arrogant. 5 aren't particularly special but 6 has a strong male. And then it's us.

My name is called and the camera pans about to find me. My face is shocked and terrified. I quickly attempt at composure. A single small tear slides down my cheek and I walk to the stage in, what looks like, confidence.

Then Alex's name is called. He looks like a worthy tribute, his poker face true. My voice calls out his name and Dahlia asks me who he is to me and I reply.

Claudius Templesmith mutters, "How unfortunate. We'll have to keep tabs on them, won't we folks?"

I shudder. I don't want the Capitol staring at me. It makes me feel almost naked. I don't particularly want to go into the Games either - but we don't always get what we want.

District 8 and 9 are weak, 10' s female, Astrid, is rough and tall. She's a definite threat. She looks as though she could snap your neck in one one swift movement.

11 and 12 are bloodbath material, too. Nothing special.

Johanna switches the set off. "Damn. You've drawn unnecessary attention to yourselves. Damn."

"What do we do?" Alex asks.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," She snaps and rakes a hand through her dark hair. "You two are going to want to be allies. I get that. But, if both of you exceed expectations at Training then you're gonna be targeted."

"So.. ?"

She sighs and turns to Blight, "You explain."

"Lissa, I suggest you do badly in Training. 5,6 or 7, I think. Alex, you should aim for 7 or 8. Preferably the former. That way you won't be a main competitor but you'll have enough of a score for sponsors," He says. "Maybe."

"Anything else?" I add. I want to know as much as possible as early on as possible.

"Are you both woodcutters?" Blight asks.

"Yes," Alex says. "And we can throw axes, too."

"Good. Don't go near the axes at Training. Stick to survival methods - how to build a fire, snares, knowledge of plants etcetera. Don't go near the weapons until the afternoon of the final day of Training."

"Hide," Johanna adds. "Don't go looking for trouble. Wait it out. Survive."

"Okay," I say and Alex nods. Just a bit of an information overload.

"Go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow," Johanna grabs a glass of wine and lays back on the sofa in defeat. "Get some sleep. Try."

"Come on," Alex mutters to me. He grabs my arm and drags me to our carriage. Our rooms are opposite each other and he pushes me into his.

"It's weird here," I say while sitting on the armchair in his room. It's warm and comfortable.

"I know," Alex replies, putting his head in his hands. "I never thought we'd be in this situation. It's like a dream. A nightmare."

"One or both of us are going to die in that Arena, Alex. In a few days, we will be battling to death," I say. "I want you to live."

"But it won't be living without you, Liss," Alex smiles sadly and comes over to where I sit. He gently helps me up.

"Do you remember when we pretended we were Capitolians and danced until our feet were sore and our ribs ached with laughter?" He asks.

"Yes. The sun the came up and we slept for the whole day. That was the best night of my life."

"Let's do it again," He says before pulling me against his body. And we dance.

We dance around his room, hand in hand. No music to guide us, only our thoughts. We giggle and trip, but we dance to the tragedy that has befallen upon us. It is beautiful and sad.

The tears slip down my cheeks and he wipes them away with his fingers."You'll be alright, Lissa. I'll never leave you alone."

A cough interrupts us. Johanna stands at the doorway, hand on hips, "I thought I told you to go to bed."

"We wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway," Alex replies. Johanna simply shakes her head.

"Come on, Lissa,"

I glance back at Alex. He's staring at the floor, "Okay."

Johanna leads me to my bed. My pyjamas are laid out on the pillow.

"Now, sleep," She says and shuts the door behind her. I quickly undress and enter the darkness that is sleep.

* * *

I wake to Johanna shaking me, roughly. "We're here. Have a shower, get dressed. Quickly. Breakfast is put," She says. "I said hurry!"

She leaves and I enter my own personal bathroom. There is a shower in there, with hundreds of buttons on the wall. It takes me a while to even actually turn it on. It's like rainfall in the summer and I love it.

I experiment with the brightly coloured buttons. I pick a lilac coloured one and it spurts some lavender smelling bubbles at me. An orange one spits some gunk on my hair that takes ages to get out, but makes my hair smell like a burst tangerine.

When I finally get out, I smell like a strange mixture of mint, lavender and oranges. Not a particularly bad combination.

There is a wind machine thing that dries my hair and body in seconds. My hair is still choppy and the weird colour between blonde and brown but it is softer and shinier. I quickly get dressed.

I pick a blue dress that reaches just below my knees. My hair has hardly any tangles in it which is a first. I make my way to the dining car.

All sorts of different foods are laid out on the table. Meats, breads, juice and cheese litter the mahogany table. Alex has already finished his breakfast, as have Johanna and Blight.

"What took you so long?!" Johanna snaps and I shrug.

"The showers are cool," I say and sit down to eat. I pile a bit of everything not my plate.

"The showers," She echoes in disbelief. "So that's why you smell like a fruit salad."

"I guess so. There were so many buttons, I had to try some of them out," I wolf down my food. I'm so hungry. There is a strange yellow liquid in a glass and I ask what it is.

Blight replies, "Pineapple juice. Try some."

He pours me a glass and I sniff it. It's a mellow sort of scent. I take a gulp and find that I actually like it. I have three more glasses before I am stuffed.

"Come on, the prep team have been waiting for you," Johanna says. Alex and I follow her through the doors. "When we get outside, wave. Wave and smile. The crowds love that. Make eye contact, too. It'll increase your chances of getting sponsors."

I nod and do as she says. The lights are blinding, but they are not from the sun. They are from the neon signs and lights that brighten the city. Totally unnatural. I squint and hold one hand above my eyes, but they soon are used to it.

I make eye contact with a few of the Capitolians. I see a girl in the distance. Her arms are crossed and she glares at the others around her. She stands with a woman who has green hair and orange lipstick. The girl is different - I can tell. She stands slightly apart from the rest. Her clothes are drab by Capitol standards and luxurious by ours.

But the thing that stands out most about her is her eyes. They are dark, a brown red that stares into the souls of those around her. And when she turns to me, a sad smile graces her lips. She waves her fingers slightly and then mouths a word that shocks me to the core.

"Survive."

* * *

The ripping pain shoots through my leg and I wince. The prep team are currently de-hairing me. "Last one, honey-pie!"

Lava, one third of the prep team, smears the wax on my leg and I grit my teeth. _One, two, three.._

"Ow!" I yell and release my hands from the tight fists they were making. I feel like a plucked chicken.

"It's alright, all done. Onto the hair!" Silas smiles. His grin is creepy. I touch my blond locks protectively.

"No," I say. "You are not cutting my hair. I don't think so."

"Oh, but sweetie," He whines. "You have so many split ends. Who cut this? It's so uneven and choppy."

"And? I don't care. My dad cut it," I say a little snarkily.

"Fine," He says dramatically. He starts to weave it and pin it up. He adds sprinkles of brown and green glitter. Oh God. I hope I'm not a tree.

Tihna, the final prep member, takes my hand and starts to paint it. Brown. With green swirls on it. If I'm a damn tree...

She paints make up onto my face. I can't see it until my outfit's on. She strokes my face gently and says in a weird accent, "You are so beautiful, my sweet,"

Needless to say, I'm a little freaked out when they leave. There is a little threadbare robe and I put it on. My stylist enters the room.

She's short. Like, short-short. And she's fat. Her little plump face stares up at me expectantly. She introduces herself in Senera. In a surprisingly low voice she says, "Take off the robe."

I do as she says and feel warmth creep up my neck. She scrutinises me. Every so often she'll poke a part of my body with her thick, ring cladden fingers.

"Wait here," She grunts and leaves the room. She enters with a grey zip-up bag. She takes my Opening Cermony outfit out and puts it on over me.

It's a tree costume.

God damn it.

When I look in the mirror, I see myself standing in an ill-fitting costume, tall and thin. My hair is pretty, except from the brown glitter which makes it look as though I've rolling in dirt. The costume itself is simple - brown body and a green, leafy headdress.

Stupid. I'll never get sponsors a like this.

"It's fabulous isn't it?" Serena gushes. She claps her hands in delight. "People'll be falling over their feet to sponsor you! It brings out your figure!"

What figure? I'm tempted to say. I refrain from rolling my eyes and ask when dinner'll be.

"After the Ceremony, obviously," She grips my arm and drags me from the room. "Come. The chariots are this way."

She pushes me into an elaborate hall filled with most of the tributes. Alex stands next to our chariot, too, and he waves me over.

"It'll start in a few minutes, so I suggest you go onto your chariot," Serena says. She leaves and I walk over to Alex.

"We look ridiculous," I say, tugging at the leaves that sit on my head. "Trees for 50 odd years. You'd think they'd get some new ideas."

"I know. I think I'm allergic to the paint - it itches like crazy," He replies, scratching his hand. "Come onto the chariot."

I nod and he climbs on first. He takes my hand and pulls me up. "You think we could ditch these headdresses before we go past the crowds?" I ask.

He looks over my shoulder, "Yeah, but only slightly before we go on. Our stylists are watching us like hawks."

I sneak a peak behind me, "Where's Johanna and Blight?"

"I don't know. Could be anywhere," He shrugs. He looks around himself. "It's started."

Nerves start at me. I fidget and play with the foamy costume. Each chariot that enters the archway is greeted by the roaring crowds. 1, 2.. 4.. 5, 6...

Us.

The pure white horses attached to our chariot trot forward at a steady pace. I take my leafy headpiece and throw it to the side, as does Alex. A few more seconds and we are enveloped in the lights and applause. I start to wave and smile at the crowds. They love it.

By the time we've circled at the centre, my arms are tired and my mouth is cramped. President Snow makes his speech and we are taken back into the Centre. Alex and I jump off the chariot and greet Johanna and Blight, who are standing at the elevators.

"Good job," Blight says and leaves to enter the elevator. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"It was okay," She says. "Our floor's the seventh - obviously. Get cleaned up and come to dinner."

All three of us take the next elevator. The boy and girl from 4 is in there. The girl has a long blue dress on and shells lace her neck. She stares blankly at the wall and ignores us. The boy wears a blue, shimmery pair of shorts and netting. In his hand is a foam trident. He doesn't look bad at all. Too bad his face ruins it.

"Nice costume, 7," He sneers and looks at us below his nose. I feel a boiling anger bubble. How dare he? I see Alex's hand clench and he looks as angry as I feel.

"Now, listen here-" I start but Johanna grabs my arm and glares at me. She shakes her head sharply. _Don't._

I huff and rip my arm from hers.

"I'd be glad to have a mentor like yours, 7," 4 smirks. "Wouldn't want to make a wrong move and be the first one dead in the Arena, now would we?"

The elevator dings. It's our floor. I pointedly ignore him and leave for my room. "Asshole," I mutter under my breath.

I quickly shower and scrub all the paint and make up from my skin. I dress and make my way to dinner. Everyone is already seated.

"Have you been crying?" Alex asks in disbelief. I roll my eyes.

"Of course not. This damn make up wouldn't come off my damn face," I say, shaking my head. The food in front of us is a meat. Roast duck. I fill my plate and dig in.

"Me too," He says, smirking. "You looked nice as a tree."

"Oi," I say loudly. I throw a potato at him. It hits him in the forehead and I snicker. I see Johanna staring at me and I know I'm in the deep end.

Johanna glares at me, "Lissa, what did I say about drawing unnecessary attention to yourselves? What was that in the elevator?"

"He pissed me off," I shrug. If I'm gonna die, I should be able to say whatever I like to the bastard that will probably kill me.

"I don't care! Your chances at going home have lowered now that the biggest threat of the Games has targeted you!" Johanna yells.

"And? Alex is the one going home, not me!" I shout back. I'm so angry.

"It is my job to protect you, Lissa, both of you," She narrows her eyes. "Go to bed. Training is tomorrow."

Johanna rises from the table and storms to her room. I do the same and leave Alex and Blight at dinner.

When I reach my room, I fall into my bed with my clothes on. I just can't be bothered to change. I'm so tired that I fall to sleep immediately. It's been a long day.

My dreams stretch into desolate lands of blood and death. Alex. Alex laying on the ground, arrow having pierced his heart. Myself with a bow in my hand. And Johanna with elongated teeth, ripping chunks out of Blight's neck.

I wake, hoping I am in another time, another place - anywhere but here.

* * *

**So how was it? It definitely isn't my most perfect piece of work. Ah, well.**

**I have a question for you guys, too. What do you think of Alex? Hot or not? Sweet or beat? Do you like him, or is he too much of a Mary-Sue? Opinions, guys! **

**Also, constructive criticism is really appreciated. If you see _any _errors, any at all, then tell me - whether it be a comma too many, a grammatical mistake or spelling error. Review/PM me c: **

**Please review, my little munchkins;3 I will love you 5evaaaa!**

**Cookies and kisses, Tasha x**


End file.
